


Study Session

by Insertagoodpunhere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, This is pure fluff, its just dumb and pure and not even that well written, wholesome content to helps us ignore the bullshit that was s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertagoodpunhere/pseuds/Insertagoodpunhere
Summary: Studying at Veronica’s and confessions are made.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Beronica kills me and I’ve had this idea floating around so I thought I’d just make it a little drabble

Betty and Veronica were sitting on Veronica’s bed, trying to cram for their massive history test. They’d been in the same position for coming up on three hours, they’d been neglecting their studies to investigate Jason’s murder and now they were paying the price, they were completely unprepared for the test.

“Okay, how did the historical context of Cuba before 1953 contribute to Castro’s rise to power?” Veronica asked, holding her notebook up so that Betty couldn’t sneak a peak. 

“Uh…” Betty stalled, completely blanking. It was at that moment that Veronica bit her lip, causing Betty to groan, “Oh my god, stop being so hot, it’s distracting.” She muttered, glancing down at the duvet in some attempt to find the answer to that question written in the stitching.

“I’m sorry, what?” Veronica asked, sitting up straight, completely forgetting the quiz question.

Betty stared at Veronica for a moment, realizing what she just said, “Did I just say that out loud?” She asked, feeling mildly nauseous. 

“Yes you did,” Veronica replied with a grin, “Well, Betty, then this is probably a good time to tell you that I like you.” She said, shifting closer to Betty.

“I’m too sleep deprived to comprehend any of this,” Betty muttered, unable to break eye contact with Veronica.

“I like you, idiot,” Veronica repeated, “Now hurry up and kiss me.” She added, moving her face closer to Betty’s.

That was finally enough to break Betty out of her daze and caused her to move her face forward to fervently kiss Veronica.


End file.
